Erika Sanderson
Erika Sanderson '''is a narrator on The Nosleep Podcast. She made her debut in S5E13's "My Wife Cooked Me Dinner". Main character narrations are bolded. Appearances * '''Season 5 ** Episode 13 ''' *** "My Wife Cooked Me Dinner" ** '''Episode 14 *** "Strange Things" *** "An Incident at My School" ** Episode 15 *** "An Incident at My School II" ** Episode 16 *** "The Ant King" *** "Corn" ** Episode 17 *** "Love, Abby" ** Episode 18 *** "Your Body and You" *** "Bianca" *** "The Well Went Bad on the Pierson Farm" ** Episode 20 *** "The Real 'Men in Black'" ** Episode 21 *** "Why I Nailed Shut My Cat Flap" *** "My Family Was on the Run" ** Episode 23 *** [["The House That Ate My Sister"|'"The House That Ate My Sister"']] ** Episode 24 *** "House Moravec" *** "Visiting Mrs. Burnage" *** "I Can't Disappoint My Father" ** Bonus Episode #5: Old Time Radio, Vol. 1 ** Bonus Episode #6: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 3 * Season 6 ** Episode 1 *** "My Guardian Angel" *** "Missing" *** "I Was an Air Traffic Controller" ** Episode 3 *** "My Ex Won't Stop Texting Me" *** "It's Not So Bad" *** "My Brother Kept Talking" ** Episode 4 *** "The Paris Green Solution" ** Episode 5 *** "Emergency Dispatch" *** "Manufacturer Recall" *** "I Was Born an Ill Omen" ** Episode 6: Halloween 2015 *** "On the Eve" *** "89.1" *** "The Last Halloween" ** Bonus Episode #2: Halloween 2015 *** "Stories For My Daughter" *** "The Halloween Prayer" ** Episode 7 *** [["Don't Lie to Your Kids"|'"Don't Lie to Your Kids"']] *** "Mr. Sweetly" ** Episode 8 *** "Persistence of Vision" ** Episode 9 *** "Sleepless" ** Episode 12 *** "Dad Was a Safety Officer at Chernobyl" *** "The House in the Field" ** Episode 13: Christmas 2015 *** "All Children Look the Same" *** "Silent Night" ** Episode 14 *** "Old Florida Boat Trip" *** "That Old Chicken Coop" *** "Hotel Necessity" ** Episode 15 *** "The Prince Edward Viaduct" ** Episode 16 *** "The Kids in Cold Creek" *** "The Proselyte" ** Episode 17 *** "The Crimson Dandelion" *** "The Journal of Soul Selling" ** Episode 18 *** "Black Magic" ** Episode 19 *** "The Codex" ** Episode 20 *** "I Loved Her" *** "Search and Rescue - Pt. 3" ** Episode 21 *** "Paper Girl" *** "Ludlow Sanitarium" ** Episode 22 *** "I Was an Observant Child" *** "Undying Love" *** "Wearing Black" ** Episode 24 *** "Our House on Coffey Hill" ** Episode 25 *** "Better Days" ** Bonus Episode #3: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 4 ** Bonus Episode #4: Old Time Radio, Vol. 2 * Season 7 ** Bonus Episode #1 *** "Up From the Wishing Well" ** Episode 1 *** "The Nightmare" *** "Have You Seen This Girl?" *** "The Tall Dog" ** Episode 2 *** "The Pocket Watch" *** "If You Want to Live, Look Down" ** Episode 3 *** "Tampon Recall" *** "Moniathin's Nest" *** "Wearing Black/The Bonfire Girls" ** Episode 4 *** "The Zoo for Bad People" *** "The Lighthouse Boy" *** "The 1%: Part 1" ** Episode 5 *** "A Seaside British Pub" *** "The 1%: Part 2" ** Episode 6 *** "The Proposition" *** "The 1%: Part 3" ** Episode 7 *** "The Highway Dancer" *** "The 1%: Part 4" ** Episode 8 *** "Down in the Library Basement" ** Episode 9 *** "Purity Falls" *** "Feed the Pig" ** Episode 10: 5th Anniversary *** "The Black Paths of Sheol" ** Episode 11 *** "I Got a Sister For My Seventh Birthday" *** "The Suicide Engine" *** "My Uncle Ford" *** "Placement" ** Episode 12 *** "The Thing in the Yard" *** "When Hell Comes Knocking" ** Episode 13 *** "The Morozova Gift" *** "Honey in Your Tea" ** Episode 14 *** "Molly Malone and her Keyhole Tattoo" *** "The Children in Our Family Are Cursed" *** "The Silent Treatment" ** Episode 15 *** "The Rosie Hour" *** "A Scarecrow for God" *** "Eating the Machine" ** Episode 16 *** [["Miss Marni's Teahouse"|'"Miss Marni's Teahouse"']] *** "He Howls at the Moon" ** Episode 17 *** "Rain Berserker" *** "Crinklebottom" ** Episode 18 *** "My Little Sister" *** "My Grandmother Had Alzheimer's" *** "Stolen Tongues: Part 1" ** Episode 19 *** "The Banishment of Jeremiah Hart" *** "Stolen Tongues: Part 2" ** Episode 20 *** "My Grandma Lived Under the House" ** Episode 21 *** "Sisters in the Snow" *** "Cubicle Farm" ** Episode 22 *** "Down in the Library Basement" *** "I Gave Birth to Something" ** Episode 23 *** "63 Years Ago" *** "The Guessing Game" ** Episode 24 *** "An Open Letter to Reality Three" *** "A Taste Worth Savoring" *** "How I Became a Vegetarian" ** Episode 25 *** "Borrasca" ** Bonus Episode #2: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 5 * Season 8 ** Episode 1 *** "How Many Fairies?" *** "YUSDABEE" *** "I Found Margaret's Diary" ** Episode 2 *** "Forgetful Jones" *** "Saying Goodbye to Victor" ** Episode 3 *** "Perfume" ** Episode 4: Halloween 2016 *** "The Best Candy in Beverly Valley" *** "We Don't Do Halloween" ** Bonus Episode #1: Halloween 2016 *** "The Coffin in the Hills" *** "From the Inside Out" *** "The Seed of Allhallowtide" ** Episode 6 *** "Lily Doll" ** Episode 7 *** "The Monster Outside the Closet" *** "The Room That Echoed" ** Episode 8 *** "The Little People" ** Episode 9 *** "Snow Witch of Schuykill" ** Episode 10 *** "Pyramid of the Dead" ** Episode 11: Christmas 2016 *** "It Had Antlers" *** "Countdown to Christmas" *** "The Yule Tithe" ** Episode 12 *** "I Could Live Forever or Die Tomorrow" ** Episode 13 *** "Heroes and Monsters" *** "The Cats of Sycamore Grove" *** "Haggard's Peak" ** Episode 14 *** "Auntie Bells" *** "Midnight Storms" ** Episode 15 *** "Two Facts You Should Probably Know" ** Episode 16 *** "Death Seemed Different When We Were Young" ** Episode 17 *** "Mrs. Willinson's Homemade Jam" *** "The Shredder's Song" ** Episode 18 *** "Sooterkins" ** Bonus Episode #2: Live in NYC *** "From a Watery Grave" ** Episode 19 *** "Even Demons Need to Study" ** Episode 20 *** "I Used to Work the Grill at Reservation Diner" *** "The Fiend House" ** Episode 21 *** "The Open Place in Cambodia" ** Episode 22 *** "The Ringing in My Ear" ** Episode 23 *** "The Reason I Don't Do Cold Readings Anymore" ** Episode 24 *** "There Was a Locked Door in My Hotel Room" ** S8 Bonus Episode #4: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 6 * Season 9 ** Episode 1 *** "Our Town Was Visited by an Ice Cream Truck" *** "My Childhood Memories" ** Episode 2 *** "The Suicide Orphan" *** "Mold Kills" ** Episode 3 *** "Word and Color" *** "Garbage" ** Episode 4 *** "The Capacity for Evil" *** "Feed Them, Leave Them, or Feed Them" *** "The Bald Man" ** Episode 5 *** [["A Lesson on Applied Narratives"|'"A Lesson on Applied Narratives"']] ** Episode 6 *** "When I Died" *** "Snails" ** Episode 7 *** "The Forest of a Thousand Legs" *** "What I Saw on Granny's Farm" *** "Carnival Cove" ** Episode 8 *** "My Birthday Dolls" *** "Taco Tuesday" ** Episode 9 *** "I Bought the House I Died in as a Child" ** Episode 10 *** "Burn" *** "An Unusual Collection" ** Episode 11 *** "The Parasite" *** "Wake Up" ** Episode 12 *** "The Gargoyle Song" *** "Graphic Design" ** Episode 14 *** "A Forgotten Curio Shop" *** "Old Maggie's Pool" ** Episode 15 *** "I Bought a Murder House" ** Episode 16 *** "Moomaw's Curses" ** Episode 17 *** "The Tunnels" ** Episode 18 *** "I Live in Her Walls" ** Episode 19 *** "The Proposition" *** "The Other Side of the Grave" ** Episode 20 *** "Don't Use Elevators" *** "Cold Feet" ** Episode 21 *** "I Bet I Can Make You Smile" *** "Can You Hear the Cicadas Sing?" ** Episode 22 *** "Atonement for Water" ** Episode 23 *** "Vermelda" *** "Mr. Banana" ** Episode 24 *** "The Limping Woman" *** "Making Deals with Devils" *** "A Tiller of the Ground" ** Episode 25 *** "The Hidden Webpage" ** Bonus Episode #1: Halloween 2017 (Free Version) *** "Jack O' Lantern Road" ** Bonus Episode #2: Halloween 2017 *** "The Viewing" ** Bonus Episode #3: Old Time Radio, Vol. 5 *** "To Know Me Come Find Me" ** Bonus Episode #4: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 7 * Season 10 ** Episode 1 *** "Grandma's Tub" *** "Half Moon Island" *** "Row Boat" ** Episode 2 *** "My Sister Jo" *** "Duplex" ** Episode 3 *** "Wade's Waiting Room" *** "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" ** Episode 4 *** "My Son Brought Something Home from the Woods" ** Episode 5 *** "Esther" *** "The Trespassers" *** "Ice Cream in the Dark" *** "The Hum" ** Episode 6 *** "The Frogs" *** "The Shark in the Pool" *** "The Black Square" ** Bonus Episode #1: 2017 'British Christmas' *** "Carve and Colour" *** "Coming Home for Christmas" *** "An Opening at Christmas" *** "She" ** Episode 7: Christmas 2017 *** "The Carolers" *** "I Still Believe in Santa Claus" *** "Christmas with Mr. Strings" *** "Tinsel" ** Episode 8 *** "The Whispering Forest" *** "What They Deserved" ** Episode 9 *** "The Lady at the Mail Slot" *** "The Adventures of Zombiegirl" ** Episode 10 *** "The Dancing Flames of Fear" *** "Aunt Alma's House" ** Episode 11 *** "Smidge" *** "The Art of Transubstantiation" *** [["The Animals Went in Two by Two"|'"The Animals Went in Two by Two"']] *** "His Life's Work" ** Episode 12 *** "A Gift in the Dark" *** "The Rat Girl of St. Bruno's" ** Episode 13 *** "A Job for John" *** "The Little Man" ** Episode 16 *** "The Black Square is Growing" ** Bonus Episode #3: Live in Chicago *** "Seeing Sights" *** "Escape the Black Farm" *** "Piper" ** Episode 19 *** "Within the Den" *** "The Eastwoods" ** Bonus Episode #4 *** "Escape the Dungeon" ** Episode 20 *** "The Path Through Lower Fell" ** Episode 21 *** "Hell's Mortician" ** Episode 22 *** "What Became of Lavinia Cartwright" *** "The Wormhole Past Jupiter" ** Episode 24 *** "The Wash" ** Episode 25 *** "Return to a Seaside British Pub" ** Bonus Episode #6: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 8 *** "Maxine" *** "Hunter's Last Day" *** "My Toddler Holds His Breath While Crying" * Season 11 ** Bonus Episode #1 *** "Dinah in the Attic" ** Episode 1 *** "Ten Miles Outside Vaughn" ** Bonus Episode #2: 7th Anniversary *** "A Birthday Cake for Brian" *** "My Daughter is Sensitive" ** Episode 4 *** "Mr. Clacky-Teeth" ** Episode 5 *** "Long Night at the Nursing Home" *** "Home Grown" *** "Containing Secrets" ** Episode 7 *** "A Canister from the Ashes" *** "The Baby Monitor" ** Episode 8 *** "Critter" ** Episode 10 *** "I Felt the Baby Kick" ** Episode 14 *** "E is for Elephant" *** "The Box" *** "The Stall" ** Episode 15 *** "It Was Drawn in Banana Mania Crayola" ** Episode 16 *** "I Want My MTV" ** Episode 17 *** "Whispers in the Woods" ** Episode 18 *** "Perfect" ** Episode 19 *** "Zero Consequences" *** "Fear of Flying" ** Episode 20 *** "An App Called "How Will You Die?"" *** "Remy" ** Episode 21 *** "Anybody Else" ** Episode 22: Halloween 2018 *** "Home" *** "I am Ghost" *** "Hallowed Ground" ** Bonus Episode #3: Halloween 2018 *** "The Last Trick R Treater" *** "Give Me Something Good to Eat" ** Episode 23 *** "The Attic Angel" *** "Till Childhood's End" ** Episode 25 *** "The Public Domain" ** Bonus Episode #4: Old Time Radio, Vol. 7 *** "Victor's VHS Vault" ** Bonus Episode #5: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 9 *** "The Girl in the Barn" *** "Truffles" *** "The Dark" *** "The Man in the Moon is Trying to Scream" * Season 12 ** Episode 2 *** "Someone in the Bathroom" ** Episode 3: Christmas 2018 *** "It's Tradition" *** "The Ginger Dread Man" *** "The Bell Tower Children" *** "Pub Trivia" ** Bonus Episode #2: Christmas 2018 *** "It Sees You When You're Sleeping" ** Episode 4 *** "Day 416" ** Episode 5 *** "The Case of the Bassinet Children" *** "Past the Bottom Step" ** Episode 6 *** "Black Pines Park" *** "Prom Dresses" ** Episode 7 *** "Fall" ** Episode 8 *** "Locked In" *** "Take Me Home" *** "Don't Let the Witch Out" ** Episode 10 *** "The Halfway House" ** Episode 11 *** "Callback" *** "Twist of Damnation" ** Episode 12 *** "Recalculating" ** Episode 15 *** "Wither Barn" ** Episode 16 *** [["Doll in the Hall"|'"Doll in the Hall"']] ** Episode 17 *** "Missing Person Fliers" ** Episode 18 *** "Witch of the Woods" ** Episode 19 *** "Mountain Air" ** Episode 21 *** "Girl on Fire" ** Episode 22 *** "Gray" ** Episode 23 *** "The Cecily Marsh Interview" *** "The Hell Halls of Holy-Ween" ** Episode 24 *** "Side Effects" ** Bonus Episode #3: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 10 *** "Games of Angry Children" *** "The Boy in the Corridor" *** "It's With You Now" *** "My Regeneration" *** "Mother Worked Nights" *** "Teetering" * Season 13 ** Episode 2 *** [["The House of Edges"|'"The House of Edges"']] *** "Seven Hand-Tied Knots" ** Episode 3 *** "It All Started with a Hot Air Balloon" *** "Missing Brindolyn" ** Episode 5 *** "The Trail at Night" ** Episode 6 *** "Blackberry Gap" *** "The Uninvited" ** Episode 7 *** "Secret Beach" ** Episode 9 *** "Lego Lasts Forever" ** Episode 10 *** "Search" *** "The Peddler" ** Episode 11 *** "In the Valley of the Headless Men" ** Episode 12 *** "On Your Honor" ** Episode 13 *** "Sometimes Even Mamas Make Mistakes" ** Episode 14 *** "Into the Black" ** Episode 15 *** "Plan X Part 1" ** Episode 16 *** "They Still Haven't Found Stevie" *** "Plan X Part 2" ** Episode 17 *** "Clown Control" *** "The Stain" *** "Plan X Part 3" ** Episode 18 *** "The Parsonage" *** "Mom Needs Help with Her Tapes" *** "Can I Have More?" *** "Plan X Pat 4" ** Episode 19: Halloween 2019 *** "Family Familiar" *** "What Halloween Left Behind" *** "The Halloween Children of Old Harrington" ** Episode 20 *** "Plan X Part 5" ** Episode 22 *** "The Book of Skin" ** Episode 23 *** "Diamonds and Pearls" *** "Don't Choose the Goat" *** "Sunflower's Weep" ** Episode 24 *** "A Wampoke Family Dinner" *** "What Have They Done with the Crystal Cat's Head?" ** Episode 25: Christmas 2019 *** "You Gotta Believe (In Grandpa John)" *** "Christmas in Antarctica" *** "Episode Wraparound" ** Bonus Episode #6: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 1 *** "Belladonna and Tea"